Joel Murray
|birthplace = Wilmette, IL |family = Lucille Murray Edward Joseph Murray II Bill Murray Brian Murray John Murray Nancy Murray Eliza Coyle Hank Murray Gus Murray Louie Murray Annie Murray Christina Stauffer Homer Murray Luke Murray |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Joel Murray is an American film and television actor, director, writer, and producer best known for his appearances in the TV shows Mad Men, Grand, Love & War, and Dharma & Greg, as well as the films God Bless America and Monsters University. Biography Murray was born and raised in Wilmette, Illinois, the son of Lucille and Edward Murray. He is of Italian descent and grew up in an Irish Catholic family. He is the brother of actors Bill Murray, Brian Murray, and John Murray. His sister Nancy is an Adrian Dominican Sister in Michigan, who travels around the U.S. portraying St. Catherine of Siena. Attending high school at Loyola Academy, Murray was the captain of the school football team and also the lead actor in one of the school's musicals. His entertainment career began in Chicago, Illinois, where he performed at various improvisational theaters, including the Improv Olympic, the Improv Institute, and The Second City. Starting an acting career, Murray's first film role was in the 1986 comedy film One Crazy Summer, in which he starred as George Calamari. His other roles include the 1988 comedy film Scrooged, in which he costarred with his brothers Bill, Brian, and John; and the 1992 movie Shakes the Clown, in which he costarred with One Crazy Summer costars Bob Goldthwait and Tom Villard. Murray later starred in the 1990 TV series Grand, the 1991 comedy series Pacific Station, the 1992 comedy series Love & War, and the ABC-produced TV series Dharma & Greg. Murray was also featured in commercials for First Chicago NBD. He then provided his voice for the short-lived 1994 series Beethoven and the TV series 3-South. In addition, he played the supporting character Fitz on CBS's sitcom series Still Standing and Eddie Jackson on Showtime's series Shameless. In the first, second, and fourth seasons of the Emmy Award-winning AMC TV series Mad Men, Murray appeared in twelve episodes as copywriter Freddy Rumsen. He has made guest appearances on TV shows such as The Nanny, Joan of Arcadia, Two and a Half Men, Malcolm in the Middle, Criminal Minds, and Blossom. In the 2012 film God Bless America, Murray portrays Frank, a man whose contempt for superficiality and meanness in American society sends him over the edge and into a violent killing spree. In the 2013 Pixar film Monsters University, he provides the voice of Don Carlton, a middle-aged monster who is a college student and salesman. In April 2014, Murray replaced Chip Esten in the improv-comedy troupe Whose Live Anyway? and performs with Whose Line Is It Anyway? cast members Ryan Stiles, Greg Proops and Jeff B. Davis. In his personal life, Murray has been married to Eliza Coyle since 1989 and they have four children: three sons and one daughter. He and his brothers run a restaurant called "Caddyshack", which is named after the 1980 comedy film Caddyshack, which starred Murray's brothers Bill and Brian. He spends his spare time writing, playing golf, and coaching his sons in baseball and basketball. On Criminal Minds Murray portrayed Attorney General Jim Wells in the Season Four episode "Minimal Loss". Dharma & Greg costar Thomas Gibson also appeared in the same episode as main character SSA Aaron Hotchner. He later portrayed a medical examiner in "Smother", an episode of the short-lived spin-off Suspect Behavior. Filmography *Mad Men (2007-present) as Fred Rumsen (15 episodes) *Party Central (2014) as Don (short, voice) *7 Minutes (2013) as Uncle Pete *The Listing Agent (2013) as Noel Brown (short) *D-TEC: Pilot (2013) as Hank Hewitt *The Trouble Man (2013) as Paul Baird (short) *Disney Infinity (2013) as Don (video game, voice) *Monsters University (2013) as Don (voice) *Merkin Penal (2013) as Calloway (short) *Jobs (2013) as Computer Professor *Date Night (2013) as Vincent (short) *Two and a Half Men (2007-2013) as Nick/Petey/Doug (5 episodes) *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2012) as Andrew Kane *MotherLover (2012) as Bart Maynard (6 episodes) *Desperate Housewives (2012) as Alan *CSI: Miami (2012) as George Olsen *Lay the Favorite (2012) as Darren *God Bless America (2011) as Frank *The Artist (2011) as Policeman Fire *Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior - "Smother" (2011) - Medical Examiner *Shameless (2011) as Eddie Jackson (9 episodes) *My Boys (2010) as Crowley (2 episodes) *Hatchet II (2010) as Doug Shapiro (uncredited) *Mending Fences (2009) as Sam Bridgewater *Ghostbusters (2009) as Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Cold Case (2008) as Bobby Kent, 2008 *Criminal Minds - "Minimal Loss" (2008) - Attorney General Jim Wells *The Tiffany Problem (2008) as Mr. Reynolds (short) *American Body Shop (2007) as Bank Manager *Hatchet (2006) as Doug Shapiro *Still Standing (2003-2006) as Danny "Fitz" Fitzsimmons (24 episodes) *See Anthony Run (2005) as Mr. Randall (short) *Joan of Arcadia (2004) as Balloon Sculptor God *Nobody Knows Anything! (2003) as Robber #1 *Malcolm in the Middle (2003) as Larry *John Doe (2002) as Dante Langenhan *3-South (2002) as Various Characters (voice) *Dharma & Greg (1997-2002) as Pete Cavanaugh (119 episodes) *A Baby Blues Christmas Special (2002) as Carl Bitterman (TV short, voice) *It's All About You (2002) as Taxi Driver *Baby Blues (2000-2002) as Carl Bitterman/Various Characters (3 episodes, voice) *The Drew Carey Show (2001) as Bob (uncredited) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) as Professor Triffid (2 episodes, voice) *The Thin Pink Line (1998) as Bartender *The Nanny (1997) as Val's Date *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994-1996) as Orderly/Bomble/Husband (2 episodes, voice) *The Cable Guy (1996) as Basketball Player *Encino Woman (1996) as Mr. Jones *Mr. & Mrs. Smith (1996) as Bob Myers *Partners (1995) as Ron Wolfe *Road Warriors (1995) as Dick Durkee *Love & War (1992-1995) as Ray Litvak (67 episodes) *Beethoven (1994) as Beethoven (13 episodes) *Only You (1992) as Bert *Blossom (1992) as Doug LeMeure *Pacific Station (1991-1992) as Capt. Ken Epstein (13 episodes) *Shakes the Clown (1991) as Milkman *Men Will Be Boys (1990) as Jerry *Grand (1990) as Norris Weldon (26 episodes) *Elvis Stories (1989) as Shopping Elvis/Paul (short) *Scrooged (1988) as Guest *Long Gone (1987) as Bart Polanski *One Crazy Summer (1986) as George Calamari 'DIRECTOR' *Funny or Die Presents... (2010-2011) - 3 episodes *The Big Bang Theory (2008) - 1 episode *The One About the Nun and the Priest (2006) (short) *Still Standing (2005-2006) - 3 episodes *The Sweet Spot (2002) - 5 episodes (TV series documentary) *Dharma & Greg (2001-2002) - 5 episodes 'WRITER' *The Sweet Spot (2002) - 5 episodes (TV series documentary) 'PRODUCER' *Ballhawks (2010) - Executive Producer (documentary) *The Sweet Spot (2002) - Executive Producer (TV series documentary, 5 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors